


Blomma bunden

by Nikasvars



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Character Death, More tags to be added, Other, Sad Ending, Survivor Maxwell (Don't Starve)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasvars/pseuds/Nikasvars
Summary: Maxwell tries to revive Abigail.
Relationships: Abigail & Maxwell & Wendy (Don't Starve), Jack Carter & Maxwell (Don't Starve), Maxwell & Wendy (Don't Starve)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Blomma bunden

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this comic: https://mirthandart.tumblr.com/post/181974130460/maxwells-quote-for-failing-to-revive-his-dead
> 
> All aboard the angst train!

William Carter was dead. Maxwell wasn't a similar credulous, modest and peniless man any longer. He's been dead for quite a long time. All that stays left is the harsh egomaniac that stands today, 

But deep down, Maxwell knows, that an old piece of him is still there. 

[━━━━━━━━━━ ]

_William awakens to the sound of chuckling repeating through the corridors and into every single room in the house. Scouring the remnants of rest from his eyes, he looked out at the skyline through the window; its striking light stretched out over a blue sky._

_As William gradually animate from a hefty sleep he first notification of the coolness of the air and it's loamy aroma. It's colder then regular. His look analyzes the room until it recognizes a schedule holding tight the divider, the word stated "Christmas!" on date 24th with a major red marker._

_Ah. That clarifies the disturbance he woke up to._

_Changing into some new clothes, William sowly advances a few doors down until he shows up in the living room. A tall, green tree sits in the middle of the room, with boxes of a wide range of tones. The twins sat under it, searching for their names on every single present. Abigail was the first to see when William came in , the sides of her mouth lift up into a grin as she goes to welcome him, followed by the more withdrawn twin._

_"Uncle, look! Santa Clause dropped by!"_

[━━━━━━━━━━ ]

The grass has been mown so short the ground appears on the other side. its once solid greens yellowing in the warmth. Maxwell remains back up, happy with his work. Cutting grass like that sets aside a far longer effort to develop back, the more limited the better. 

At that point he had more opportunity to deal with his different ventures; there was generally such a great amount to do but so little time. 

[━━━━━━━━━━ ]

_Nothing might have prepared the crowd for what they were going to see. The magician brought an elderly person from the crowd and locked her in a closet._

_William then continued to burn down the closet and consume it to cinders, sharp gasps could be heard within the group. At that point, from a closet over the stage he drew out the lady, who presently looked a lot more youthful now, with dark hair and eyes, wearing a charming smile._

_The crowd all rose to their feet and applauded, stepped and hollered._

_The twins both applauded, enchaned by William and Charlie's performance, along with Jack who gave his sibling a knowing grin._

[━━━━━━━━━━ ]

The arachnids hissed as Maxwell raised his spear to the sky, before rapidly bringing it down at one of them, over and over. The assault was wild, productive and lethal, all while making to sure to keep his distance from being chomped by the offensive creatures. 

One after one, they were crushed, until at long last, one of them dropped the thing he required: Spider Gland.

[━━━━━━━━━━ ]

_"Happy birthday, girls!" Jack stated, his grin broadening into a splendid smile. Close to him stood William, holding the cake, a cheesecake with chocolate and strawberries on the top, along with burning candles._

_Abigail skiped in her high seat like she was moving to music no one but she could hear. Her head and arms went here and there while her face was stuck in a splendid grin. Wendy looked on the floor with a delicate grin, the more shy of the two, yet none the less similarly as cheerful as her twin might have been._

_When William put down the cake, he clapsed his hands together prior to giving a smile. "Well, what are both of you waiting for? Make a wish."_

_With a puff of air from both, the flares of the fire faded away until just the flickering ashes were left and a little smell of smoke._

[━━━━━━━━━━ ]

Torment burns through Maxwell's mid-region, his brain yielding to the torture, unfit to carry an idea to fulfillment. Without significance to his body twists into something fetal, something primitive and at the same time the torment consumes and transmits. 

Turning upward starting from the earliest stage, attempts to consistent himself, attempting to understand what was happening around him and remeber his environmental factors. He checked out the place. it was totally equivalent to before aside from the sun that was now gradually setting. 

Gradually, he got up. His body felt as though it had been wounded in each corner. His legs felt unstable and couldn't uphold his body yet his head was the main thing that was feeling hefty. 

Feeling another load in the palm of his hand, he peers down to locate The Telltale Heart in his grip.

[━━━━━━━━━━ ]

_"...She hasn't come out of her room yet."_

_William directs his concentration toward his sibling, his eyes loaded up with delicate concern. Jack's look was focused on the ground as he strolled, his hands delving into the texture of his coat and pulling it closer as the virus fresh air blew through, leaves of red and earthy colored flew past in a spin of movement signifing the obscurity that was to come._

_William knew how he felt. It was never simple losing a relative. But to imagine that somebody as young as Wendy needed to observe her sister's body spun and yanked as she fell. The breeze in her face probably making it difficult to inhale, not having the option to frame a solitary shout._

_Wendy's eyes were expand, tears streaking down her face, her lips shaking until she nibbles them and tosses back her shoulders, running home as her tears dry on her cheeks and battled to tell the siblings of the misfortune without wailing._

_After that day, Wendy segregated herself in her room. Her eyes were colder, practically inert. She grinned and eated less. She moves her eyes all the more gradually, similar to they're substantial, a push to move._

_"What should I do, Will?" Jack goes to take a look at his sibling. William could see he was making an honest effort to keep down the tears. He wavered, before he laid his hand softly on his sibling's shoulder._

_"It's… difficult to envision somebody we love has passed on." William started delicately. "Abigail was a smart, bright, young lady." He could feel his voice starting to break._

_"Just… Just know, Jack, you are a great father and her passing wasn't your fault. Concerning Wendy… be patient with her. Be there for her. Ensure her it's alright to discuss how she feels."_

_William folded an arm over his brother's shoulders and pulled him close, tenderly scouring his arm. Jack's dim lashes overflowed substantial with tears; his hands grasped into shaking clench hands, in a frantic fight against the sadness. A solitary tear followed down his cheek, and simply like that, the conduits opened. He sobbed, tears gushing from his eyes, uproarious, hurling wails tearing from his throat._

_William could feel his eyes sting with tears too._

[━━━━━━━━━━ ]

Streaming tears purified Maxwell's red cheeks. Hardly any beads remained, failing to remember their way as the way was cleared from underneath them, therefore obscuring the his vision with rushes of bitterness. 

"… Abigail." Her name turned out faintly, his bottom lip trembling, hoarse wheezes resonated through the woodland. 

The ghost of Abigail was more quiet than when she was alive. She gazed with substantial lidded eyes and a leeway mouth. Her cheekbones highlighted the skeletal look and in her look his psyche was ransacked of feeling. Rather than running, or shouting at the sigh of her, Maxwell stood still as a statue. 

Gradually, he coaxed with a finger for the apparition to come nearer, which she did, gliding towards the man prior to halting only a couple inches before him. Misery depleted through Maxwell, venturing out through each cell to arrive at the ground. 

Gradually, cautiously, he hold his arms out with the heart he worked so hard on to make, resting in his grasp. 

"Please," He stated, his voice too quiet to even consider hearing "Please work… " 

Nothing. His hands started shuddering. 

"Please… " His eyes became icy mass blue under the sheen of water. consistent, yet permitting the tears to stream immediately. 

"Work!" 

Abigail hung flaccidly, uncertain of what to do. 

"WORK, _DAMMIT!"_

Nothing. 

Maxwell's arms started to throb. Regardless of the amount he attempted, it was impossible. 

The following thing he knew, the void in his heart, the deadness beating his cerebrum, the pungent tears that streamed unchecked from his eyes, the shear nothingness that presently grabbed hold of his spirit took steps to overwhelm him totally. 

His legs clasped, knees sinking into the drenched earth as he gazed at the ground with a crushed articulation as his voice, brimming with despair, comes out 

_"I had to try.”_

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: Nikaaart


End file.
